Lyon's Big Brother 2
Lyon's Big Brother 2: In The Mix is the second season of Lyon's Big Brother. It began on August 26, 2015 and finished on Septepmber 20, 2015, lasting 26 days. There were 15 HouseGuests this season. This season features The Mix ''twist, in which one HouseGuest is sent by the newly crowned Head of Household is sent into ''The Mix. Inside it are eight "sections", with each containing a twist that would impact the game. The HouseGuest in The Mix ''will pick one of the sections to spend their time in, releasing that sector's twist into the game. The twist saw the inclusion of the MVP twist, Couples' week, the Last Laugh and the Double Power of Veto. During the finale on Day 26, Carson was crowned the winner over John by a 7-0 vote. Production Format The format of Lyon's Big Brother is based upon the Big Brother US and Big Brother Canada formats. Each week, the Head of Household is crowned via a competition. This person receives their own private bedroom, home comforts and ultimately decides which two HouseGuests are nominated for eviction. In the Power of Veto competition, the Head of Household, the two nominees and three randomly chosen HouseGuests compete for the Power of Veto. The winner has the power to veto one of the nominees to take them off the block. If used, the Head of Household must choose a replacement nominee. On eviction night, the HouseGuests (with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household) vote to evict one of the nominees. The HouseGuests with the most votes is evicted. If the vote is a tie, the Head of Household ultimately votes to evict one of the nominees. At the final 3, the Head of Household competition is played in three parts. The winners of Part 1 and Part 2 battle each other in the final part (The winner of Part 1 does not compete in Part 2). The winner of the final part becomes the final Head of Household and decides which of the other two HouseGuests to bring with them to the Final 2 and which HouseGuests to evict. In the finale, the final seven evicted HouseGuests (known as the jury) vote on which of the final two HouseGuests to cast their vote to win to. The HouseGuest with the most votes is crowned the winner. The Mix The Mix was an original twist introduced for this season. Each week, the newly-crowned Head of Household would send another HouseGuest into The Mix. Here, the HouseGuest would be locked in for the week, immune from eviction yet unable to vote in the eviction. The HouseGuest would enter through the centre of The Mix, and would then choose two of the eight sectors. Behind each sector is a different twist which would be unleashed into the game. The HouseGuest would then be told what twists lay within the two sectors he/she chose, and then decided which one to enter, therefore bringing that twist into play in the main house. The twist ended during Week 6. HouseGuests Voting History Colours to the left of the HouseGuests denotes partners during the "Couples" twist in Week 4. 1 - This week included ''The Mix twist, in which one HouseGuest was isolated while they selected a twist that would impact the game. The HouseGuest that went In The Mix was immune for the week 2 - In Week 1, Carson unleashed the MVP twist via The Mix. The HouseGuest nominated by the MVP is shown in italics. 3 - This week's Power of Veto was a Double Power of Veto. The Double Veto holder could take both nominees of the block if they so chose to, and the holder of the Veto could also make their own replacement nominee. 4, During Week 3, Trae activated the Couples Twist in The Mix, which would enter the game for the duration of Week 4. In Week 4, each HouseGuest was paired up with another HouseGuest. They would compete for Head of Household and the Power of Veto as couples, nominate or be nominated as couples, and be evicted as a couple. 5 - This week, Kiko activated The Last Laugh twist: One HouseGuest won the power of The Last Laugh and had the right to nullify three HouseGuests vote at that week's eviction. Jake won the Power of The Last Laugh and voided Adam, Damian and John's votes. 6 - Due to receiving five strikes, Kyliesha was expelled from the game. 7 - The jury were voting for they wanted to win Lyon's Big Brother 2.